gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Minazuki
=Minazuki= Minazuki is by Yoshihiro Takahashi He was one of the"Four Heavenly Kings of Mutsu" and one of Kisaragi's commanders. In GNG He joined Gin's pack after a failed attempt to trap Moss and his group. His role in GNG was short however in GOJ he has a major role. He and his brothers also have a major role in GDW:AU(bart12345's version) as well as Great and Jaguar. Personality in the series Minazuki is fastest of the four brothers and has the unusual ability of climbing trees. Although Minazuki was a baddie when we first saw him, after the battle at Mitsu, Minazuki became friendly and became good friends with Gin. When Minazuki mourned the loss of his mate Akatora, Gin comforted him saying that Akatora will always be there for him. Minazuki is also very caring when it comes to his and Akatora's pups. Prequle to GOJ/GNY In chapters 1 and 2, Minazuki felt very ill and was throwing up. Kisaragi, Hazuki and Uzuki were very worried about him. In chapter 3, a flashback revealed he met and fell in love with Akatora. However, in the battle with Akakabuto, Madara threw a tree at the group, Minazuki getting his leg caught and broken. Kisaragi then tells Hazuki and Uzuki to take Minazuki back to base. Minazuki was about to protest, but Akatora calms him down saying when the battle is over they can be together always. At the final battle Minazuki, Uzuki, Hazuki with Cross watched the intense final battle with Akakabuto where they watched in horror as akatora leaps towards Akakabuto to save Ben and Gin, only to get impaled on his claws. Minazuki screams his lover's name and tried to run to the battle but Uzuki and Hazuki blocked him. Akatora wrenched himself free and bit Akakabuto's left eye and he fell off and and hits the ground hard.dying he makes his brothers and Gin a promise to protect Minazuki. He closes his eyes with his last words "Red snow....how fucking ironic.'. In the present Minazuki was sadly remembering those final moments when Kisaragi finds him and tells him he's taking him to Akame. Minazuki is about to protest again but began to feel light headed and collapsed. In Gajou, Akame tends to Minazuki. Kisaragi feared it might be a form of sickness but when A kame put his ear on Minazuki's stomach he found out a shocking surprise: Minazuki was pregnant! Both overjoyed and heartbroken, he waits for the pups to be born. They were born in the forest while he and ken were gathering food and water. Sadly, Kazetora is taken by a human and he is too weak to try and save him. Ginga Ocean James: Minazuki has moved on from the loss of his only son and forces himself to be a mother to Sara and her sisters. When he meets James, he is surprised by how much he looks like John and Gin. Minazuki is also known to be a great leader if forced to, when Sniper takes over, he and Bill take anyone the can to safety. As he leads his friends to gather help, he becomes and uncle to Uzuki's pups. Eventually, he and Bill hand over temporary leadership to James when Gin is pregnant. When Morakin and her packmates are recruited, he is shocked to find a Red Kai that looks very similar to his dead mate Akatora. Kajitora is wary of Minazuki, but eventually remembers his past life and grows closer to Minazuki, becoming the father Sara never had growing up. He is also reunited with Kazetora. After the war against Sniper, he and Kajitora are expecting a pup of their own when he is kidnapped by Tegan, along with Gin and his own pups. In the castle, he gives birth to Kyrina. But he is unable to see his newborn daughter grow up due to Tegan. He sacrifices himself to save the others and is severely injured by Tegan. He tells Sara to be an adult now, he can no longer be here. He dies and his finally reunited with Akatora and the fallen Ohu soldiers. He watches from heaven as Sara becomes a mother to Amy, Oki, Himiko, and five other pups with Suruki her mate. His daughter Jane leaves Ohu to travel, Tiana and Neira move into the castle and Kazetora, Sara, and Alary stay in Ohu. GOJL GDW:AU(bart12345 version): Minazuki is the mate of Akatora and is mother to his five pups-Sara, Alary, Jane, Neira, and Tiana. He is also the mother of Kazetora from the same litter and later, Kyrina from his new mate Kajitora. He is the brother of Kisaragi, Uzuki, and Hazuki. James (Son-in-law) Ginga densetsu Corvus: Minazuki has a large role in this other story however he has a son named Corvus,who is a husky/kai mix. In chapter 9 it is revealed that Minazuki gave birth to him and that his real father is Akatora. He has a crush on Cecil Copy of dont even try base by ookami nuray-d3814om.png|Minazuki with Akatora Copy of Copy of yamabuki and pups lineart by linesbasestemplates-d3kzted.PNG|Minazuki with his and Akatora's pups. Copy of Copy of Copy of blank2.jpg|Minazuki with Sara(GOJ:chapter 6) Copy (2) of pupmom.jpg|Minazuki with Sara(GOJ:chapter 4) Copy of Copy of kopioikoiramakaa.png|Minazuki with Sara Minazuki's last breath.PNG|Minazuki's last moment(GOJ:chapter 52) Copy of Copy of yamabuki and riki lineart by linesbasestemplates-d3l05xu.png|Minazuki and Sara Copy of 23suivb.png|Minazuki,Hazuki and Uzuki witness Akatora's final moments Sara minazuki and akatora between two worlds.PNG|Minazuki with Akatora and Sara Copy of vlcsnap64953vi.jpg|Minazuki mourning the loss of Akatora Johnxgin3-Akatoraxminazuki-by-yugiohfreakXD-small.jpeg|Akatora with Minazuki(by yugiohfreakXD) Akamina 2.jpg|Akatora with Minazuki(by duplex12) kopioikoiraseisoo (1) - Copy.png|minazuki vlcsnap-2012-06-24-20h41m58s232.png|Minazuki in the anime Minazuki_for_GB_collab_by_WolfShenda.png|Minazuki in the manga(note the colours compared to the anime)(by wolfshenden) Sara and Minazuki.jpg Minazuki and Sara .jpg Image.jpg|Akatora,minazuki and Sara Minazuki,uzuki and hazuki.jpg|Minazuki,Hazuki and Uzuki witness Akatora's death Minazuki with akatora.jpg|Minazuki with Akatora An akaxmina banner.jpg|An akatoraxminazuki banner by digsu Minazuki memory.jpg|Minazuki's flashback to Akatora's death Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Official Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Major characters Category:Minor characters Category:Siberian Husky